


Duet

by atavistique (Rivers)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivers/pseuds/atavistique
Summary: Prompt was "Any skating pose in their costumes."I gave it my best shot ^ ^; Reference poses from Daisuke Takahashi and Johnny Weir's performances. Outfits from their pair skate scene at the end of the series.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azaleaknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azaleaknight/gifts).



> Click through pictures for larger images (links to my Tumblr).

Yuuri:

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/0945c396efbec6acaf251b26318007bf/tumblr_okyby1ZjeL1qg5cn0o1_1280.jpg)

 

Victor:

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/df3e6534d36e408564b817db30b138f6/tumblr_okyby1ZjeL1qg5cn0o2_1280.jpg)

 

Together:

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/acceb3f05a4a4c9087a9680784ec33b8/tumblr_okyby1ZjeL1qg5cn0o3_1280.jpg)


End file.
